LAZOS
by OsVicAriDaLiz
Summary: Cat conoce a una nueva cantante, a la cual se hace su fan, pero pronto descubrirá que hay algo que la une a ella, algo más que un simple sentimiento de admiración, algo más cercano.


CHICOS ALGUIEN SE ACUERDA DE MI?, BUENO EN FIN TENGO ESTE NUEVO FIC MUY EXTRAÑO QUE NI YO SE COMO SE OCURRIO PERO AQUÍ ESTA LO PUBLICO EN UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL, ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE ARIANA GRANDE, MI CHAPARRA FAVORITA, POR CIERTO SOY ARIANATOR, ASÍ QUE LO PUBLICO EN ESTA FECHA ESPECIAL, COMO UN REGALO O PARA HONRAR ESTE GRAN DIA SIN MAS LO DEJO POR AQUÍ

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

Cat conoce a una nueva cantante, a la cual se hace su fan, pero pronto descubrirá que hay algo que la une a ella, algo más que un simple sentimiento de admiración, algo más cercano.

STORY

CAT POV

Estoy despierta, ya te oi ya te oi – Le decía al despertador mientras lo apagaba ¿como es que un objeto tan pequeño puede hacer ese ruido? es decir, yo conozco cosas muy pequeñas que apenas y hacen ruido, pero también hay cosas pequeñas que hacen gran ruido, como los bebes, son lindos, y tiernos, y pequeños, pero cuando lloran son realmente ruidosos, son igual al despertador, pequeños pero ruidosos.

Era dia lunes, y yo amo los lunes, no se porque la gente dice odiar los lunes, yo los adoro, porque es dia donde regreso a ver a mis amigos en H.A, es el primer dia de la semana, y... ¿como odiar un dia donde el sol esta radiante y los pajaros cantan?.

Me dio una ducha rápida,baje a desayunar, me despedi de mis padres, y sali rumbo a la escuela en mi bici rosa de canastilla, amo el color rosa, pero amo mas el color rojo pastelillo, es por eso que me pinte el cabello de ese color.

Andaba en mi bici cuando veo que unos patitos están cruzando la calle, ¡son tan adorables!, como mueven su cola de un lado a otro, todos coordinados, incluyendo a su madre, me pregunto si su papa esta trabajando o si esta volando al sur, me parece feo que abandone a sus hijos, ellos necesitan de un papa, veo como los carros se acercan y creo que este es un trabajo para... ¡super Cat!

Baje de mi bici, siempre cargo un silbato y una paleta de ALTO color rojo, muy parecido al rojo de mi cabello, hacia señas a los carros para que pararan para que los pequeños patitos pudiesen pasar sin ningún problema, son tan adorables con sus patitas palmeadas.

Decidi que esos patitos necesitan mi ayuda y yo voy a dárselas, que tal que algún conductor irresponsable no frena su vehiculo, puede arroyar a uno de esos patitos, ¡seria muy triste!

NADIE POV

Un nuevo dia aparece en L.A. y los chicos están reunidos en el estacionamiento de la mas importante escuela de Artes de Todo USA, H.A.

En el estacionamiento se reunian Tori y su amigos.

Hey Chicos – decía Robbie bajándose de su bici con rex en una canastilla

El titiritero saludaba a Beck y Jade, quienes ya estaban en la escuela, de pronto todos llegaban, exceptuando a cierta pelirroja, que por alguna extraña razón llegaba tarde ese dia. cosa rara en ella.

Ya en el lugar estaba Andre, quien llegaba en el auto de su abuela, Tori, quien llegaba a lado de su odiosa hermana Trina, además de Beck y Jade, que siempre eran los primeros en llegar.

Chicos ¿Cat no ha llegado? – pregunto Tori saludando al grupo.

No, ¿que no la vez que no esta? – dijo con Sarcasmo Jade.

Tan graciosa como siempre ¿eh Jade? – insinuo Tori haciendo enojar a la gotica.

Chicas, chicas, tranquilas - dijo Beck interponiéndose a una segura discusión,

De pronto la chica mencionada aparecia a bordo de su tan conocida bici rosa en la cual solia llegar a la escuela.

CAT POV

No puedo creer que perdi mas de 30 minutos llevando a esos patitos hasta el estanque, pero son tan lindos que no pude evitarlo, bueno, ya casi llego a H.A, estoy entrando en el estacionamiento, veo reunidos a todos los chicos.

¡HOLIS!– los saludo a todos.

Cat ¿donde estabas? ya casi es hora de entrar – dijo Jade usando un tono de voz que no me gusta.

Es decir, me gusta la voz de Jade cuando canta, canta genial, pero no me gusta cuando grita o cuando usa esa voz como para regañarme, ¿por que lo hace? se que no lo hace con mala intención, pero tampoco me gusta que la use.

Es que vi unos patitos y necesitaban ayuda – le dije a Jade

¿Patitos? ¿¡por esas bolas de plumas llegas tarde!? – Volvio a decir Jade.

No son bolas, y son agradables, y lindos cuando los ves caminar – dije defendiendo, es que no son nada feos, al contrario, son muy bonitos.

... como sea – dijo por ultimo Jade.

Estabamos conversando acerca del fin de semana de cada uno, yo por mi parte fui a casa de mis tios en Florida, cerca de una ciudad llamada Boca Raton, lugar que me gusto, pues tiene un nombre chistoso, ¿quien conoce la boca de un raton? y si es así, ¿porque le pondrían así a la ciudad, acaso hay muchos ratones? porque si es así, no quiero volver a ir.

Estando ahí oi hablar... jejejeje, esa frase me causa mucha gracia, es decir, oiste hablar de otra persona, así que te metiste en una platica, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡eso quiere decir que te entrometiste! Y si es asi... ¡SOY UNA ENTROMETIDA!... prometo no volver a oir hablar a otra persona... ¡pero es que es tan gracioso!

Bueno, vimos los promocionales de una nueva cantante natal de ahí, Boca Raton florida, no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero me gusto mucho sus canciones, tiene tonos muy altos para cantar, al igual que los mios, y también tiene ritmos movidos, en fin, me gusto esa cantante.

¿Y como se llamaba esa nueva cantante Cat? – dijo Andre, cosa que no respondi, necesitaba visualizar como era su nombre.

¿Cat? – pregunto Tori.

Era algo como Muy pegado, algo como que demostraba ser algo... ¿enorme? ese, ese era su nombre – dije trantando de recordar

¿Enorme ese era su nombre? – pregunto Andre haciendo mueca de no creerme.

No, era algo así como un sinónimo – dije sin mas.

¡GRANDE! eso es ¡SE LLAMABA ARIANA GRANDE! – Grite de pronto al recordar su nombre;

¿Ariana Grande? creo haber escuchado de ella – dijo Tori.

¿Enserio? – dije desesperada y emocionada esperando que ella me contase que sabia de ella, pues de regreso investigue acerca de ella y no pude averiguar mucho, nada mas que tiene un gran club de fans.

Pues se que ella alcanza notas muy altas, y tiene tonos silbido, y que es una gran cantante – dijo Tori.

Si, si, es ella – dije dando saltos de felicidad, esa nueva cantante que conoci me alegraba, no se porque pero me gustaba saber de ella.

Si, además tiene algunas canciones buenas extremadamente cursi pero están bien – dijo Jade.

Pues si tiene notas altas, tu deberías hacer un cover de ella, Cat, tu tienes las notas mas altas de H.A, igual puedes cantar como ella – dijo Andre.

¡Es cierto, puedo hacerlo! – dije muy alegre, nunca había intentando cantar con esos tonos como ella, pero creo que si podre.

Conversabamos acerca de otras cosas de nuestro fin de semana, cuando sono el timbre.

El timbre me recuerda a mi despertador, igual es pequeño y rojo, pero hace mucho ruido, igual a los bebes, pero el timbre, si lo ves de frente, parece ser un hombre muy enojando con un gran bigote.- dije al aire, todos me miraron raro, Andre fue el unico que contesto.

No Cat, yo no veo como un timbre pueda parecer un hombre con bigote – decía Andre mientras nos dirijiamos a clase de canto.

¡Pero es igualito! – dije trantando de convencerlo, es decir, no hay que tener mucha imaginación para poder verlo, es fácil, solo hay que verlo de lado

Entramos a clase de canto, yo amo esa clase tanto como amo cantar o actuar, es bonito y todos dicen que lo hago bien, por eso me la paso cantando todos los días, a toda hora.

Esa clase la tomamos André, Tori, Jade y yo juntos.

Adoro esta clase, excepto cuando el maestro no quiere que cante canciones infantiles, pero es que son tan lindas, ¿como no cantarlas? pero el dice que debemos cantar canciones mas serias que demuestren sentimientos, pero las infantiles si demuestran sentimientos, demuestran como pueden ser felices los pequeños.

Chicos, tienen un nuevo trabajo para el semestre, contara un 30% de su calificación – dijo el maestro, adoro estos proyectos porque siempre son presentaciones y yo amo cantar en presentaciones.

Se presentaran cada uno en solitario o dueto para cantar en el festival luna llena de verano, cada uno escoge la canción que quiera, con el tema que quiera, tienen de aquí a un mes para escoger la canción, pero como la temática será veraniega, cantaran una canción movida, sea del genero que sea, esa es la única condición – termino diciendo el profesor.

Me gustaba la idea, pues amo cantar canciones alegres, y creo que transmiten alegría, además a nadie le gusta estar triste, aunque algunas canciones tristes son románticas.

Y Cat... nada de canciones infantiles – dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No profesor, ya tengo mi canción – respondi casi al instante, y es que la nueva cantante que conoci tenia una canción muy movida que tenia una buena coreografia que vi en YouTube, quizá pueda hacerla, creo que esa canción se llamaba Problem.

Continuara...

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO HABRA MAS PRONTO, LO PROMETO, PUEDEN DEJARME SU OPINION EN LA CAJITA DE REVIEW NO TOMA NI 5 MINUTOS GRACIAS

OsVicAriDaLiz


End file.
